


心跳同频

by RoEstel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 土拔鼠之日梗。“萨拉查·斯莱特林，你到底有没有心！”戈德里克与萨拉查某次吵完架之后没有在第二天和解，随后戈德里克发现自己被困在了这一天，即便他去向萨拉查道歉也无法解开这一循环。是甜的。2020七夕GS狮蛇24h活动文，忘记搬过来了。
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin





	心跳同频

0.

“萨拉查·斯莱特林，你到底有没有心！”

话一出口戈德里克其实就有点后悔了，他看到面前黑发男人突然愣住的神情，又看到后面不远处罗伊娜与赫尔加震惊的神色。他下意识地退了一步，再欲开口发现自己的双唇在发颤。

他舔了一下嘴唇，他想说什么的，但面前那双像是碎掉了的金绿色眼眸令他一时间什么都说不出口。

萨拉查也动了动嘴唇，但他亦没发出成形的语词。他垂下眼微微皱起眉，像是在思索什么，突然站不稳似的，摇晃了一下。

戈德里克下意识地上前半步，胳膊都要伸出去作搀扶的姿势了，又硬生生在半空中停住。

“萨尔……”

被呼唤的人抬起手让他噤声。赫尔加上前几步挡在了萨拉查与戈德里克之前，将前者半搂在怀中，回头看了一眼戈德里克，眼神是少有的愤怒凌厉。

“我……”

“你他妈别说话了戈德里克·格兰芬多！”罗伊娜厉声骂到。赫尔加搂着萨拉查离开了校长室，留下罗伊娜怒视着开始手足无措的戈德里克。

确保萨拉查已经离开，听不到这里的对话了之后，罗伊娜才再度开口：“我不想多废话，戈德里克，我只问你：你是失忆了还是被夺魂了，竟然对萨拉查说出那种话？！偏偏是你？！”

戈德里克艰难地吞咽了一下，他无言以对。

“无论我和赫尔赞成你们两个之中谁的立场，我们都不会容忍你对萨拉查说那种话的。”罗伊娜的声音终于平缓了一些，但她墨蓝色的眼睛还是鹰一样锐利地盯着戈德里克，“在你对萨拉查好好道歉并且得到他的原谅之前，关于扩招的讨论搁置。”

说罢，罗伊娜头也不回地离开了校长室。

戈德里克怎会不知道自己在气头上说的话过分，他很清楚，就像他清楚萨拉查有一颗跳动的心脏一样清楚，念及至此，他自己的心脏都在发疼。但说出去的话就像泼出去的水，时间魔法登峰造极如罗伊娜，也不过能短暂地让时间停止而已。无论戈德里克有多想收回那句话，都无能为力。

道歉是一件可容易可困难的事情，有的人也许觉得道了歉就万事大吉，这种道歉是一个人的道歉。道歉被接受，才是两个人的道歉。而此时此刻的戈德里克，一点都不觉得萨拉查有任何理由去原谅自己。

自己都不觉得自己能办到的事情，对于戈德里克·格兰芬多来说真的很少有。

“诶呦呦，不知所措了吗？真的说了很过分的话呢这次！”

戈德里克的头疼加重了。

“我现在最不需要的就是你的多嘴！”

分院帽可从来不怕自家主人，他继续在书架上幸灾乐祸地絮絮：“就算觉得难以获得原谅也得去道歉哦，逃避可一点都不格兰芬多~”

“谁说要逃避了！”

“你忘了我可以感受到你们四个的情绪吗？啧啧，是老年痴呆的初步症状吗，戈德里克你这是英年早衰吗……唔！”

戈德里克抬手一个无声咒封住了那喋喋不休的帽子的嘴巴。分院帽大部分时候真的很烦，但分院帽也的确从不会说假话。

霍格沃茨校长烦躁地离开了自己的办公室。不知道赫尔加把萨拉查带去了哪里，难道带去厨房了？萨拉查甜口，于是赫尔加便喜欢做甜的给他吃。分明萨拉查比赫尔加还要大一岁但赫尔加却像姐姐一样。

但今天这个情况……赫尔加怒视自己的眼神还历历在目，戈德里克再怎么迟钝都会意识到今天的情况非同一般。

小时候他与萨拉查从来不闹矛盾，但自从他们离家游历开始，就突然挺常闹矛盾的，三天一小吵五天一大吵的地步。早年赫尔加与罗伊娜还会劝劝，后来她们见多了习惯了就再也没劝过，因为“劝不劝都一样嘛你们俩隔天就又好了，我们都是瞎操心”——罗伊娜语。

的确，戈德里克与萨拉查的不愉快从来不过夜，肾上腺素褪去之后两人中总会有一个人道歉——有的时候还会两人仿若心有灵犀似的同时道歉。后来，道歉几乎成为了固定流程，就像一把锁，一次次将两人的矛盾锁起来，让两人得以回到争吵之前的状态。道歉的内容更多的是为造成的感情上的伤害而道歉，目的是维持两人的关系，而不是承认自己的错误与对方的正确。

都说朋友争吵多了哪怕道歉都还是会留下疤痕，但戈德里克与萨拉查好像并不这样，他们俩从来没深究过孰对孰错，像是对彼此有无穷无尽的耐心和包容，哪怕对方要抛弃全世界都不会离开他半步似的。这种情况下，争吵大概真的算不上什么吧，因为从无穷里减去哪怕再大的数目，无穷还是无穷。

此时此刻，戈德里克的习惯性反应是要找到萨拉查，道个歉，这样明天就又能回到常态了。通往校长室的雕像在戈德里克身后旋转关闭，沉闷的声音像是有实体一般压在他的心头。

今天有什么不一样。

道歉的话语在嘴边滚动，像是排练过上百次，也的确熟练地说出口过上百次，但今天戈德里克却怎么都觉得自己说不出口……就像是觉得自己不配向萨拉查道歉似的。

“萨拉查·斯莱特林，你到底有没有心！”

戈德里克都记不清自己是用多大的音量、怎样的语调说出那句话的了。但他很清楚，不用罗伊娜骂他也清楚。他清楚萨拉查有一颗有血有肉的心，他清楚外界对斯莱特林家族的评价是冷血残酷，他更清楚的是这种话从自己嘴里说出来是多过分的事情。

“偏偏是你？！”

罗伊娜拔高了音调的话语刺耳地在戈德里克脑海里回荡着，一遍遍由内敲击着他的耳膜似的。怎么偏偏是自己，在气头上说出了这种话？

偏偏是比这世界上任何一个还活着的人都了解萨拉查的，他戈德里克·格兰芬多。戈德里克麻木地走在霍格沃茨的走廊上，路过的学生习惯性地想要与他们年轻的校长打招呼，却又在意识到校长的脸色后选择低下头快步擦肩而过。

苏格兰夏日的白昼很长，虽然已经过了晚上八点，走廊的窗户外还是明亮的，柔金色的余晖落在最喜欢金色的戈德里克身上，但戈德里克根本感觉不到平日里他最喜欢的那种暖意。他觉得脑袋发热，那种遇上紧张状况却不知所措时的感觉——也不知道是真的有这样的生理反应还是臆想出来的感觉。

戈德里克一路下楼，都快走到赫奇帕奇寝室了才意识到他根本不知道自己要去哪里。他站定在走廊中央，身后不远处就是进进出出大礼堂用晚餐的学生们，但那些孩子们的声音听起来那么遥远。他已经很有没有——如果不是从来没有过的话——这么恍惚过了。

霍格沃茨第一任校长就这样恍恍惚惚地走回自己的卧室，他坐在床边，脑海里总是回荡着那两句话。他就像是被施了石化咒似的，坐在床边一动不动。直到夜幕完全降临，家养小精灵来点上蜡烛时，戈德里克也还是没有什么动作。

某一部分的他在反复催促自己去找萨拉查然后对他道歉。但另一部分的他毫无理由地不接受这一在之前已经践行过上百次的流程。

这晚戈德里克昏睡过去的时候，他迷迷糊糊之间终于明白为什么自己无法开口了：

他知道自己一旦开口，就会被原谅。而他知道自己不配被原谅。

1.

第二天戈德里克的生物钟忠实地叫醒了他。机械地起身换下昨晚和衣而睡的衣服后，戈德里克虽然再不想走出自己的卧室，他也还清楚自己作为霍格沃茨的校长的职责。一般来说，每天他都会在用餐时间出现在大礼堂与学生们一起进餐，观察学生们的状态，也给想要找他探讨问题或咨询事务的学生最方便的机会。

昨晚没去大礼堂，不知道另外三个人有没有去。念及至此，戈德里克加快了走向大礼堂的脚步。

大礼堂的早晨一如往常，家养小精灵送上简单但营养均衡的餐点，部分教职工坐在大礼堂顶端的首席用餐。戈德里克一眼就看到坐在副校长位置上的罗伊娜，脑中那反复不止的“偏偏是你？！”的音量忽然加大，震得戈德里克一时间脑袋发晕。

真是开玩笑，他戈德里克·格兰芬多十四岁逃过兄长的迫害，十五岁报了杀父之仇，又在游历中经历过大大小小的奇遇和险境，竟然在多年后霍格沃茨稳步发展的一天手足无措到这种地步？

可能是考虑到现在坐在不少学生面前，罗伊娜的脸色没有特别难看。戈德里克调整了一下表情，不至于让学生觉得有什么不对之后才步入大礼堂里属于校长的那个位置。

“早。”戈德里克带着点小心地对罗伊娜说。

“早。”罗伊娜平淡地说，她的语气中没有昨日的怒气了，但比起平时还是生硬了很多。戈德里克拿起叉子又放下：“……赫尔加呢？”

“萨尔今早有课，你总不至于忘了他如果有早课就不会来大礼堂吃早餐了吧。”罗伊娜一针见血地回答了戈德里克真正想问的那个问题。

被罗伊娜答非所问了的戈德里克虽然没有表现出什么，但内里他觉得自己像个被突然戳破的气球，泄了气又无助。他不安地在手里转动着叉子，低声开口，他自己都不知道他是在对罗伊娜说话还是在自言自语：“……我没法开口，我自己都不觉得自己值得被原谅。”

霍格沃茨副校长闻言，用一种复杂地眼神看着正校长足足一分钟。戈德里克被看得心里发毛，但庆幸的是，罗伊娜的眼神里没有怒气，此时此刻她那墨蓝色的眸子里更多的是犹豫和担忧。“在我印象里，你与萨尔从来不会矛盾过夜，所以我跟赫尔也懒得理你们，但很显然现在已经是第二天早上了。”

言下之意是她与赫尔加都有点担心了吗。戈德里克心中的负罪感又加重了，全都是自己失言的错，这下不仅伤到了萨拉查，还让两位女士费心。他默认了罗伊娜的话，两人没再有什么交流，少有地低头安静进食的戈德里克就这样错过了罗伊娜少有的欲言又止。

戈德里克不会因为私人情感就忘记自己的职责，他在这一天里正常地去上课、去批改作业、给学生答疑、处理学校内务，就好像一切正常似的——但他亦清楚地感觉到一切都不正常。

因为一切都缺少了萨拉查。

倒不是他的“正常的一天”中萨拉查会无处不在，这一天里戈德里克也在一般会看到萨拉查的时间和地点都看到了萨拉查那平稳沉静的身影，只是没有打照面或者交谈罢了。但戈德里克却能感觉到这微妙的缺失感并不只是因为他与萨拉查这种尴尬的场面，还有更多。

就像戈德里克清楚即便道歉的话语能成功经过自己的声带，他与萨拉查也很难再“隔夜无事”了。

“校长，您是不是有什么不舒服？”

晚餐时间，阿伦·波特带着一个略显蹩脚的魔咒问题跑来找了戈德里克。听到那个本该在对方的能力范围内的问题时，戈德里克就猜到了接下来会发生什么。果不其然，问完之后，黑发的男孩带着少见的犹豫开口如是问道。

啊啊，被看出来了，是因为波特家的小子跟着自己太久了吗。戈德里克抓了抓头发。“倒没有不舒服啦，只是有点烦心事。谢谢你的关心呢，阿伦。”

与戈德里克莫名神似的蓝眼睛眨了眨，阿伦露出一个带着鼓励的笑容：“格兰芬多教授的话，烦心事肯定能勇敢面对顺利解决的吧！想不通的事情一定会弄清楚，解决不了的事情一定会想办法去做，这不就是格兰芬多学院吗！”

“哈哈，谢谢你阿伦，能得到鼓励总是好的。”戈德里克也露出了微笑，但这微笑中或多或少有为了让自己的学生不要担心的成分。

晚些时候，戈德里克站到了萨拉查的房门外，却迟迟抬不起敲门的手。他感觉得到萨拉查就在房间里，而他也清楚萨拉查能感觉到自己就在门外，但……

就像以前那么多次道歉后就翻篇的默契一样，此时此刻两人也默契地保持着沉默。

戈德里克最后还是离开了。

2.

第二天戈德里克的生物钟忠实地叫醒了他。机械地起身换下昨晚和衣而睡的衣服后，戈德里克虽然再不想走出自己的卧室，他也还清楚自己作为霍格沃茨的校长的职责。

大礼堂的早晨一如往常，家养小精灵送上简单但营养均衡的餐点，部分教职工坐在大礼堂顶端的首席用餐。戈德里克一眼就看到坐在副校长位置上的罗伊娜，但萨拉查和赫尔加都不在。

奇怪，今天萨拉查没有早课，从昨天的状况看来萨拉查也是维持着正常的活动的，那为什么他会没来大礼堂呢。戈德里克做了个深呼吸，压下心底从昨天开始愈发强烈的不安和空缺感，这才步入大礼堂里，走向属于校长的那个位置。

“早。”戈德里克开口。

“早。”罗伊娜语气生硬地说。戈德里克一时间觉得有些奇怪又有些恍惚，今天早上的罗伊娜为什么跟昨天早上一模一样，连袍子都没有换。与王室沾亲带故的拉文克劳除非是遇到了特殊情况，不然肯定是每天更换衣物的。

戈德里克又看了看面前的大礼堂，那种似曾相识的感觉又加重了，就算每天早晨的大礼堂看起来都差不多，但这种感觉是他从未有过的。“……萨拉查呢？”

“萨尔今早有课，你总不至于忘了他如果有早课就不会来大礼堂吃早餐了吧。”罗伊娜的眼神染上了点怒气，虽然戈德里克没少惹过罗伊娜，但罗伊娜生气的程度是会有不同的。但现在这不是重点，重点是……

“萨尔今早有课？可今天不是星期四吗？”

罗伊娜皱眉，平时她经常会嫌弃戈德里克脑子没她好使，但此时很显然她没那个心情：“你是觉得你睡了整整一天吗戈德里克·格兰芬多？今天是哪天你不会自己看下日历吗。”罗伊娜意识到自己的声音下意识地变大了，怕被学生们听到，她挪开了视线轻轻叹了口气，“在我印象里，你与萨尔从来不会矛盾过夜，所以我跟赫尔也懒得理你们，但很显然现在已经是第二天早上了。”

戈德里克现在可以完全确定有什么奇怪的事情发生在自己身上了，罗伊娜的这句话他“昨天”绝对听过一遍！那么这所有的似曾相识都是存在过的，他正在重过“昨天”？！

时间魔法比空间魔法还要高深艰涩许多，只有极其少数的巫师对时间魔法有所造诣，但也都止步于很微小的干涉。大部分情况下，时间魔法是因为巧合而产生的自然现象，或者是中土时期的几种幻想种魔法生物可以做到的事情。

所以戈德里克目前遇到的情况基本上不可能是来自仇人或敌人的攻击，这一点是可以放心的。但若是时间永远重复这一天的话也是非常棘手的情况，如果是普通的一天的话可能还好点，但为什么非要是刚与萨拉查吵过架的这一天？戈德里克能感觉到如果自己不停地重复自己记忆中的“昨天”，永远地体会这种愧疚和缺失的感觉，这种没有萨拉查的感觉，他肯定会疯掉。

……毕竟自己快三十年的生命中，绝大多数时间都是有那个黑发的人陪着度过的。

作为自然现象的时间魔法无论是原理还是规律，都难以捉摸，戈德里克努力回想也只能想起屈指可数的那几次被记载下来的遭遇时间魔法的过程。罗伊娜曾经还说过她很想自己遇上一次时间魔法的自然现象，“肯定对我的研究大有裨益”她原话是这样说的。

时间魔法虽然是自然现象，但也是要消耗魔力的，从一个很基础也很简单的角度来说，如果魔力消耗殆尽的话，魔法就会自动消减。问题是，在不清楚魔力源的情况下，采取被动的“等待时间魔法耗尽”方法可能会带来意想不到的后果。

但在戈德里克记得的那些记载中，当事人都不清楚自己到底是做了什么令时间魔法停止的——又或者他们其实只是熬到了魔力源耗尽。

戈德里克决定去图书馆再核查一下，哪怕他并不觉得自己会有什么收获。

这天的空闲时间里，戈德里克一头扎进图书馆翻阅了所有与时间有关的记载，一无所获。唯一的好处可能是由于他有了一个新的关注点，与萨拉查的尴尬带来的痛苦似乎没那么明晰了。

上床之前，戈德里克在一小片羊皮纸上写下了“星期三在重复”这句话并注下了日期。既是为了能一醒来就确定自己是否回到了正常时间流，又是为了确认他每天所作出的改变是否全部都会消失。

3.

第二天（或者该说第三天？）醒来，戈德里克放在床头的那张纸不见了。走进大礼堂，依旧是罗伊娜坐在副校长的位置上，赫尔加和萨拉查不在。

交换早安之后，戈德里克直截了当地开口：“罗伊娜，我好像陷入时间魔法了，我在重过今天，我已经是第三次过这个星期三了。”

罗伊娜挑起眉毛，有那么一瞬间她似乎有怀疑戈德里克所言的真实性，但她旋即便选择了相信：“我相信你不会在今天这个早上开玩笑，戈德里克·格兰芬多。那么，你在第一次度过星期三的时候有做什么特别的事情吗？”

“我仔仔细细回想过，并没有任何与魔力有关的特殊事件。我正常地去上了课，批改作业，处理事务等等。”戈德里克下意识将叉子拿在手中转动着，“阿伦看出来我有点不在常态，晚上的时候跑来问了两句。”

“如果是阿伦的话……考虑到那孩子家族的渊源，有一点可能是因为他，但这个可能性非常小，哪怕是死神的礼物，也没有干涉时间的能力。”罗伊娜用一只手手背撑着下巴，很快进入了思索分析状态，“还有一点是，在我印象里，你与萨尔从来不会矛盾过夜，所以我跟赫尔也懒得理你们，但很显然现在已经是第二天早上了。”

罗伊娜话音刚落，就被戈德里克露出的震惊神情惊出了思考状态：“你为什么这么惊讶，我说了什么吗？”

戈德里克艰难地吞咽了一下：“三天来，你每天早晨都会对我说这句话。”

“是么……”罗伊娜眯起眼睛，“首先，这个念头的确在我脑海里非常强烈，我今天整个早上都在想这件事，所以就算你重复今天能带来很多细节的不同，但这种来自于前一天的后续并不会受太大的影响。除此之外，有可能这是你陷入时间循环的焦点之一。你应该继续留意是否还有其他在这三天中保持了一致的事情。”

又是一天过去，戈德里克发现自己再次站到了萨拉查的房门外，就像第一次过这个星期三时一样。他抬起手，却发现自己更加难以敲响萨拉查的门。

他到底是在对自己的言行而愧疚所以想道歉，还是因为害怕失去萨拉查的陪伴而道歉，还是……因为想结束这莫名其妙的时间循环而道歉？！

戈德里克像是在心上被下了一道重锁，这锁还在随着循环时间的流逝而一步步加重，像是要将他拖入时间的深渊中。

攥了攥拳头，戈德里克艰难地抬起了脚打算转身离开。再不济，总可以等等看什么时候魔力会被耗尽……

“戈德里克？”

那一瞬间，戈德里克想要落荒而逃，他这辈子从未有过如此强烈而可悲的逃避冲动。

“我听罗伊说了，你还好吗？”

戈德里克心上的那把锁又加重了。他甚至不敢与面前的人对视，他只敢看着萨拉查的衣领。

“我很抱歉，萨拉查。”戈德里克觉得自己像是在吐出毒药，他不知道自己是真诚还是虚伪。他后悔三天前自己的那句话吗？后悔。他想要道歉吗？想。

他想要被原谅吗？

他不知道。

“我接受你的道歉，戈迪。”

毫不犹豫地，那戈德里克无比熟悉的声音说。戈德里克像被蛰了似的抬起头，急急地开口：“我不是因为……”

“我知道。”

那双金绿色的眼睛里竟然都已经带上了笑意。戈德里克被汹涌的感情冲刷，他想大哭，想叫喊，想跪坐，他想把面前的人紧紧地抱在怀里哪怕他觉得自己不配。

“罗伊和赫尔好像很担心我们，”萨拉查靠着门框，语气变得轻松起来，“只是过了夜而已……真是有点对不起她们啊。”他望向近在咫尺的戈德里克，“再过上一夜，就一切恢复正常，我们又不是没吵过架。”

“再过上一夜……”戈德里克喃喃地重复。

“你要是想的话，可以在我这儿睡。”萨拉查转身走进自己的房间，“这样你明天一早醒来就能知道自己已经脱离循环了。”

话音刚落，萨拉查就从身后被拥进了一个熟悉的怀抱。

4.

第二天（或者该说第四天？）醒来，戈德里克在自己的房间自己的床上。走进大礼堂，依旧是罗伊娜坐在副校长的位置上，赫尔加和萨拉查不在。

“所以事件循环的结并不在于你是否有想萨拉查道歉……”罗伊娜再一次在早餐时间就进入大脑飞速运转的状态，“那么现在你唯一的选择就是控制变量了，每天尝试改变一个可能的点，一点点这么尝试下去。”

“我接受你的道歉，戈迪。”

虽然罗伊娜是那么说的，但戈德里克无法忍住自己去找萨拉查道歉的冲动，哪怕他这辈子都陷在这该死的时间循环中，无穷无尽地度过这个星期三，他也起码要选择每一天都要来对萨拉查道歉。

“唔……已经不是第一次了吗，那我的反应跟第一次有什么区别吗？”戈德里克终于抱够了萨拉查后，萨拉查饶有兴趣地对他的时间循环经历进行了盘问。

“我记得很清楚，是与昨天——啊，上一次——一样的。”戈德里克说，今天他的情绪不像昨天那样汹涌到几乎令他要溺死了，平复起来也轻松了一些。

萨拉查眨眨眼：“真有趣，但也并不出人意料。不过呢，既然不是因为你没跟我道歉而陷入了这个循环，你还有其他的想法吗？”

5.

没有。

6.

忘了说了，戈德里克心上的那把锁并没有因为萨拉查的那句“我接受你的道歉”而被解开，它还是在那里，非常、非常有存在感。每次躺在萨拉查房间的沙发上入睡时戈德里克都会有种自己要沉进去的错觉。

7.

没有。

8.

“都已经第八天了，这么下去不是办法，我们并不知道你在这个循环中会不会老去，又会不会在脱离循环时出现时间加速的情况……”

“萨拉查，我喜欢你。”

翻着从斯莱特林家族带出来的部分珍贵手札试图找到任何有帮助的信息的萨拉查缓缓抬起头，露出一个迷惑的表情。“我也喜欢你，戈迪，为什么突然说这个？”

戈德里克抿了一下嘴，带着一种自暴自弃的态度：“不是家人兄弟之间的那种喜欢，是恋爱的那种喜欢。”

空气凝固。

萨拉查的眼睛微微睁大，金绿色中的震惊几乎快要变得有声。

“我是认真的，萨拉查，我希望每天都能像这样长久地望着你的眼睛，我希望每天醒来还能像以前那样看到你在咫尺，我希望……

“我希望我的心脏能与你的心脏同频跳动。”

戈德里克吞咽了一下，勇敢的格兰芬多少有地害怕了。倒也不是害怕萨拉查因此对他敬而远之或者绝交之类的，这是绝对不可能的，萨拉查可能并不对他有爱恋之情，但绝对不可能会离开他。戈德里克害怕的是萨拉查没有同样的情感，这种可能性令他害怕。他已经习惯了与萨拉查之间长达三十年的对等情感，他们默契他们相互信任他们毫无保留，也正是这种平衡反过来加深了他们的感情。

可不知道什么时候起，戈德里克这边渐渐多了什么。这令他慌张，他害怕自己与萨拉查之间的感情对等被打破，而他甚至不清楚这种不对等可能会带来什么，他只是害怕。

如果说出去的话还能被收回的话……

于是戈德里克选择在循环的第八天自暴自弃地说了，如果萨拉查咀嚼后觉得他没有相同的感情，那就把这段对话直接忘掉嘛，毕竟他有不知道多少次的循环来调整自己的心态呢！

从昨天——上一次循环——就一直在打小算盘的戈德里克用早就想好的这一套逻辑安慰着自己，试图忽略胸腔里那似乎越来越大的心跳的声音。

“戈迪。”

萨拉查走近坐在沙发上疯狂在心里自我安慰的戈德里克，表情还带着点惊讶，但行动倒是没有丝毫犹豫。他伸出右手贴上戈德里克的颈侧，用一种思考后的缓慢语速开口：“我能猜到你为什么突然说喜欢我，我想了想也理解你为什么这么做，如果你想得到我的答复的话，我当下只能这么说：我无法想象也无法接受你与某个人恋爱，换句话说，我当然接受你的感情。”说罢，斯莱特林自我审视般地皱了下眉毛，“唔，这么说好像挺自私的，但你投机取巧选择在时间循环中表白也很自私，所以我们打平了。

“啊，对了……”萨拉查贴在戈德里克脖子上的手动了动，微凉的大拇指划过有力地跳动着的颈动脉，“躺在一起的话，大概心跳就会逐渐同频了吧？”

2.

第二天，戈德里克醒来的时候，立刻就意识到自己已经脱离了时间循环。

FIN

+1.

戈德里克：“但我还是没弄明白是什么触发了这时间循环。”

赫尔加：“罗伊，我们真是瞎操心，下次我们一定要互相提醒对方不要管这两个家伙了。”


End file.
